


Will I be okay?

by Nobodycanknowme



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Broken Bones, Escaped Akuma, Identity Reveal, Injury, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodycanknowme/pseuds/Nobodycanknowme
Summary: Ladybug is injured and doesn't know if she will recover
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 10





	1. When it happened

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not great at writing but I try my best :)

It felt as though time had slowed down painfully as Chat Noir could only watch as Ladybug was thrown through the air straight into a wall of Le Grand Paris Hotel.

*CRACK*

Chat Noir's heart stopped at the sound, only picked up because of his super cat hearing.  
'Oh God no no no. Ladybug!'  
He picked up his baton and ran.

Heart racing, eyes wide in fear, he jumped across the rooftops of Paris to his Ladybug. Praying it wasn't as bad as it sounded. He stopped dead in his tracks, afraid to approach her. She looked limp.  
'Ladybug?'  
He took a deep breath and slowly made his way over to her.  
'Ladybug its me can you hear me? Plea- please be okay'.  
He sat down slowly and reached for her face, gently bushing her hair aside. She was unconscious and pale.  
He tried to pull her onto his lap but something was wrong. She felt too fragile, that crack must have meant something bad. Chat used a torch light on his baton to see her in a better light than his night vision. She was twisted awkwardly and her spine seemed to protrude too much in places it shouldn't.  
'Oh please no'. He whispered to himself. 'It cant be broken i need you to be my Ladybug'.

Chat stood and was about to pick her up before he remembered that could harm her further. Shock still clouding his mind he struggled to think what to do.  
'Ambulance. i need an ambulance' he mumbled to himself.  
Chat Noir's ears perked up suddenly and he ran out to the street.  
'AMBULANCE. I NEED AN AMBULANCE. PLEASE ANYBODY. HELP!'

People began to crowd, muttering among themselves while others wasted no time in calling for help. Chat jumped at the touch of a hand on his shoulder.  
'Alya? Oh my god Alya it's ladybug, I think- I think her backs broken'.  
She could only stare back at him in shock.  
'W-what. Are you sure?'  
He couldn't answer. Instead his eyes began to tear up as the realisation washed over him that it was definitely broken. A crack so loud it couldn't just be a minor injury. He pulled out his baton and offered a hand to Alya which she took without hesitation. Getting a proper hold of her he jumped away from the gathered crowds and back to Ladybug. Alya ran to her while Chat hung back to listen for the ambulance.

'Oh Mari no I told you you'd get hurt eventually' Alya sobbed.  
What? Chat couldn't help pick up on her whispered words, how did Alya know Ladybugs real name. The only person he knew to go by Mari was-   
'Marinette?'  
Alya froze, she had forgotten about his advanced hearing.  
'I um, I think the ambulance is here Chat Noir'.  
Alya was right, getting help was more important than her identity right now. Chat nodded to her and took off with his baton. as soon as he landed medics rushed to approach him.  
'Chat Noir what's happened?'   
He stumbled slightly at the blinding lights and loud sirens and panicked people.  
'It's Ladybug she got thrown, I think she's broke her back'.  
Chat had to fight to choke back his tears at this point. He was tired and afraid. What's worse they hadn't a chance to defeat the Akuma so that was still somewhere in Paris for them, no him, to find.  
The thought of having to fight an Akuma alone made Chats heart drop.


	2. Just cry together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug gets taken to hospital. Chat and Alya cry together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think all chapters are gonna be pretty short. I like to end on little cliffhangers (this ones not really that dramatic)

'-at Noir'.  
Oh god what was he gonna do without her.  
'Chat Noir'.  
He couldn't fight Akumas alone, how would he neutralise them.  
'Chat Noir!'

'Huh?'  
Chat snapped up and turned to face the paramedic.  
'I asked where Ladybug is, we need you to lead us to her'.  
He nodded slowly and pulled out his baton.  
'She's by La Grand Paris Hotel, a slightly secluded area, I'll take you. She's with her friend Alya but she's unconscious'.

Chat jumped to the nearest roof top and waved for the ambulance to follow. His heart pounded as he ran in the darkness, a small part of him hopeful for the chance none of this was real. That Ladybug and Alya would be just around the corner laughing together like they always did. He stopped short a few metres away, just out of sight. He couldn't breathe. The paramedics came rushing past with medical supplies and a stretcher. Chat took a breath and followed.

He couldn't focus anymore, there was too much going on from the shouting and rushing of medics, to the bright flashing of the ambulance lights. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear. He felt like he was crumbling away to nothing. He felt hollow without Ladybug by his side. All of a sudden Alya was there and Ladybug was not, he looked around frantic and saw the ambulance already leaving.  
'No no wait!'.  
'Chat it's okay she's safe now'.  
Alya had firm hold of his arm to stop him running. She was crying, a lot.  
'How do you know that did they say what was wrong?!'  
Alya shrank back slightly at his raised voice and frantic face, his eyes wide, hair a mess. She could see now the crumbs of debris and streaks of dust across his face from their Akuma fight.  
'You were right. They think her spine is broken. She'll likely be paralysed'.  
She started sobbing, gripping to Chat Noirs arm like a lifeline. He didn't know what to say, no words came to mind.  
'Paralysed?'   
His voice was barley even a whisper.  
He felt numb as he pulled her into a tight hug and allowed himself to cry at last that night.


End file.
